


Shotgun

by ShimkoongChrissy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Oneshot, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, highschool/university party, kenma has a crush, kuroo totally likes kenma back, shotgunning weed??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimkoongChrissy/pseuds/ShimkoongChrissy
Summary: Kenma doesn't go to parties. Kenma Doesn't do drugs. Kenma doesn't kiss Kuroo Tetsurou.





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> I never smoked weed or been to school parties so turn your brain off and try to enjoy my first Kuroken on AO3.

Kenma sunk deeper and deeper into the sofa crease, between the two noisy couples on either side of him. Hinata had disappeared to God knows where as soon as he set eyes on Kageyama almost an hour ago. The amount of underage drinking and recreational drug use surrounding Kenma was annoying and honestly a bit smelly but he'd been promised his first high school party would be an exciting new experience and would give it more than an hour long opportunity. He let out another deep sigh however, as the noisy host of the party, Bokuto, made his way through the living room with a half smoked joint in hand. His best friend Kuroo Tetsurou followed gleefully, eyes half lidded in a daze as he looked in Kenma's direction for a fraction of a second before doing a double take, letting a wide creepy grin spread across his face.

"Kozumeeeeee" He dragged out his name, drawing unwanted attention to the stiff underclassmen, before grabbing his wrist and pulling him off the lumpy couch. "Never in a million years did I expect to see you at the 'bro house'." He cackles, draping a strong arm over his tiny acquaintance.

Kuroo's biggest flaw was definitely being too friendly. Everyone knew of Kuroo, everyone liked the volleyball captain. Kenma himself had been nursing a crush on the senior for a short while, which he never did anything about seeing as he is Kenma but they knew each other, vaguely. Kenma tagged along to the few matches Hinata attended rivaling his school and was promptly corrected by the team captain, who insisted he root for his own school. He attended every game after that, taking on the facade of a volleyball fanboy just to sit in the stands and watch the young man sweat through his jersey. Yes, he knew of Kuroo.

"Wanna hit?" He chuckles, leaning into the small boy with the half smoked cigarette. "You look pretty out of place, Kitten." He grins, speaking the too familiar nick name and Kenma turns away uncomfortably but Kuroo dips down to retrieve eye contact without missing a beat. "Don't approve of the devils grass?" He teases and finds a seat nearby Bokuto and pulls the younger boy down beside him.

Kenma shrugs, disinterested in the question as Kuroo leans closer, curious at Kenma's behavior.

"You might like it, I can show you." His voice gets deeper, something changed as he takes up more of the space around Kenma. "It's always fun getting your first shotgun." He offers flirtatiously and Kenma isn't sure what the tall boy is talking about at first but he's already taking another drag from the joint before leaning in way too close, to the point Kenma's heart starts hammering in his chest. His lungs expel all his perfectly good oxygen just as Kuroo's lips almost lock with his, before slotting them together easily and the smoke surrounds Kenma. he knows what they're doing now and he obliges only because its Kuroo and fuck his lips feel good.

He taste disgusting, like whip cream and liquor and smoke and pizza but those lips...

Kenma doesn't let the captain pull away when he tries to, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt with all the courage he has and pulling him on top of him with too much ease. The grunt of surprise he receives as the smoke escapes their noses and mouths as their hands find purchase on each others hips and shoulders is satisfying. Kenma hasn't kissed properly before, so he's sloppy and demanding but Kuroo answers him eagerly, strattling him expertly as his tongue slides into his mouth with ease getting a shaky moan from Kenma that makes them both pull apart.

They stare at each other for too long, Kenma splayed out on the floor like a slut with the large boy on top of him, hands never having left his broad shoulders despite the space now between them.

"Fuck" Kuroo breathes, staring down at him for too long as his face gains heat, changing color quickly. Kuroo doesn't give him a chance to struggle though, his lips attached to his neck suddenly, biting and sucking with purpose, desperate to hear more from the beautiful 2nd year. His lips find purchase again, the younger's groaning in content as Kuroo kisses him harder and Kenma kisses back once again, now pulling at his messy hair roughly with each flick of the older boy's tongue. 

They pull apart again but Kuroo stays close, pressing his forehead to Kenma's easily. Their breath mingles as they stay too close, ignoring the crowded living room full of drunk teenagers too easily in the embrace. 

"I told Bo you came to the matches to see me." Kuroo smirks, kissing the corner of his mouth softly and Kenma wondered if he'd be this easy to kiss sober.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave any comments or whatever. I'm really new to this site but I'll probably be around a lot going forward so any advice on posting let me know <3


End file.
